


It was for me

by adventure_is_out_there



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventure_is_out_there/pseuds/adventure_is_out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar had always wished he could shout his love for Leo from the rooftops, and while he had done just as much in interviews and the like, everyone always laughed it off. They never understood just how deep his love for his teammate ran. And Neymar knew they would never be able to profess their feelings for each other any normal way. But when given a chance to the next best thing (with a blow job thrown in), Neymar bets on it. But he should know not to gamble because bets always go wrong… Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I had this idea like a week ago, and most of the time with my ideas I just hope someone else will write them so that I don't have to lmao, but alas. So it's pretty short and the actual smut is nothing exciting or even written well, because it wasn't that important. I just liked the idea of the stuff leading up to and after it. I also wrote this very late at night and only read through it once so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Oh also I really suck at titles lol, so you'll see why it's titled what it is.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

“It’ll never work,” Neymar shook his head as he walked alongside Leo to the locker room after training.

 

Leo laughed indulgently. “Ney, are you doubting me?” He dimpled as he said it, as if he knew exactly what Neymar would say next.

 

“Never!” Neymar shook his head again. “If there were two of you it would definitely work.” He waggled his eyebrows then. “If there were two of you a lot more things would definitely work.” He smiled deviously at that.

 

Leo laughed and reached his hand out to no doubt smack Neymar on the back of his head. But before he could, Neymar dodged, grabbing his hand and after ascertaining that no one was around, ducked his head down to plant a soft kiss on Leo’s lips, cutting him off mid-laugh.

 

Neymar pulled back breathless, as kissing Leo often left him, still smiling. “It won’t work because I’m a part of it, and even though you can control the ball and the plays, you can’t control me. I’ll probably mess up.”

 

Leo was also still smiling, but there was a look in his eyes, a look that reminded Neymar of every time anyone tried to doubt Lionel Messi and his abilities, a look of determination. And if he was honest it turned him on every time. “Wanna bet?”

 

Neymar was stunned at that. Betting against Lionel Messi? Especially when it came down to what he could do on the pitch? Neymar loved playing poker and he knew now, the odds weren’t in his favor. He tilted his head, considering the challenge. “What are we betting?”

 

Leo tilted his head too, mimicking Neymar’s own gesture as his eyes darkened. “If we pull it off, you blow me.” He smirked as Neymar’s eyes widened at that.

 

He swallowed nervously, “and if we don’t pull it off?”

 

Leo shrugged casually. “Simple, I’ll blow you.” Neymar smiled then as his cock took more of an interest in the conversation. And he thought, screw the odds; he was going to be a winner either way.

 

“You’re on, Messi.” He leaned forward again, sealing the deal with another kiss.

 

 

***

 

 

Over the next few training sessions, Neymar and Leo worked together perfecting their technique and working out the kinks, laughing and enjoying the no high stakes bet.

 

And if anyone thought they were enjoying themselves too much during training, no one said anything.

 

And as the days passed by, Neymar thought more and more about the bet, but not as simply a bet. Because this plan, this play, if it went right, would mean more to Neymar than anything else.

 

It’s true Leo had given penalties to Neymar in the past, and on one occasion they had practically shared a goal, tapping the ball in together.

 

But this play, sharing a penalty, required communication beyond that of teammates and maybe Neymar was reading too much into it, but to him it was like proclaiming to the world that he was Leo’s and Leo was his.

 

 

***

 

 

Neymar couldn’t believe it. Out of all the ways the bet could go, he never saw it happening like that.

  
He groaned out loud. “Why the hell did he think it was for him?”

 

The match had been against Celta Vigo, and Neymar wasn’t even sure if they would be awarded a penalty in the match but then Castro had tripped Leo in the box and they had their chance.

 

Neymar watched from behind as Leo stepped up to take the penalty, and he couldn’t help but think what a nice behind Leo had himself, smiling dumbly to himself.

 

But as Leo stepped back to take the penalty he shook his head and focused.

 

He wasn’t too nervous because the match was going well after the first half and even if it didn’t work, he would still be a winner.

 

He imagined himself on his knees in front of Leo who would look down at him with that dark look in his eyes, the look that could alone drive Neymar to completion.

 

Leo surged forward as the keeper tried to determine where he would send the ball, but what Neymar bet he didn’t expect (what he bet _no one_ expected) was exactly what Leo did.

 

He passed the ball a foot to his right, and Neymar thought, _this is it._ He ran forward ready to tap the ball into the net during the confusion.

 

What even _he_ didn’t anticipate was fattie running ahead of him and kicking the ball.

 

Neymar stood on the pitch, in the middle of all the commotion, stunned. He looked over and saw Leo celebrating with Vidal and Luis was running over towards them too.

 

Neymar took off after him, grabbing his head. “It was for me!” Luis laughed at him. “What?” Neymar shook his head, laughing too, because of course this would happen. Nothing could ever go according to plan where Leo and his dick was involved.

 

He looked over at Leo, helpless. Leo simply looked back at him, smiling, and shrugged. But the look in his eyes said, _See? I told you it’d work._

 

And of course in the moment, that was all Leo cared about. Being right. Neymar laughed again, shaking his head.

 

After that, Neymar told everyone and anyone who would listen that the pass was meant for him.

 

 _It was for me_.

 

He repeated this over and over to every reporter, every fan, every person he came across (he even told Poker when he got home).

 

And if no one else understood, Neymar knew why it was so important to him that they all knew.

 

He didn't even care about the goal because that's not what it was about. Deep down, Neymar thought this had been the closest they could ever come to professing their feelings publicly to one another and his heart hurt a little thinking of how it went wrong. Of how it was Luis who got there first.

 

Which is why he was now sitting alone on his couch, cursing Luis.

 

“It was for me,” he muttered to his empty home.

 

The doorbell rang then and he got up to answer it, surprised to see Leo, clad in jeans and a black t-shirt, with those sunglasses that Neymar loved, perched on his nose.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Leo raised an eyebrow at that and stepped inside the quiet house.

 

“We had a bet, remember? I’m here to collect.” He grinned wickedly and Neymar felt his blood rush down to his cock immediately as he recalled the details of their bet.

 

He shook his head, unsure of why he was arguing. “But I didn’t do it.”

 

Leo chuckled as he pushed Neymar farther into the house, “But it worked didn’t it? And as I recall, the bet was if it worked you would blow me.”

 

Neymar let out a little “oof” as his ass hit the back of his couch, and he grinned back at Leo.

 

Never one to back down from a bet, Neymar grabbed Leo’s hand then and walked him to the front of the couch. He pulled down his jeans and his boxers in one swift movement and placing a palm flat on his chest, Neymar pushed Leo onto the couch.

 

And he looked up at Neymar and Neymar’s heart filled. _It was for me_. He knelt then, before he could start reciting poetry or singing songs about his love for Leo as he was always wont to do.

 

He bent forward placing a kiss at the base of Leo’s cock as his hand wrapped around it, stroking slowly as it began to harden.

 

Leo scooted forward, relaxing slightly and leaned his head back against the couch, his hands loosely holding his pale thighs.

Neymar kissed along the shaft and placed one final kiss the head as some precome leaked out.

 

He licked it clean, and began again, softly rubbing his spit-stained lips against Leo’s cock, before finally opening his mouth and closing it around just the head.

 

Leo exhaled deeply then, his forearms tensing up as his hands formed fists on his thighs.

 

Neymar hummed slightly, using his other hand to grab Leo’s and place it in his hair. He had always enjoyed the feel of Leo tugging gently on his hair and occasionally massaging his scalp, as he gave him head, showing him that Leo was there and present.

 

 _It was for me_.

 

He continued to hum around his cock as he swallowed more in. Leo’s hand curled around Neymar’s hair and he pushed slightly on Neymar’s head, urging him to take more.

 

Luckily Neymar was relaxed and was able to take more of Leo in than he normally would have.

 

His own dick was beginning to ache and he used his hand to palm at it through his shorts.

 

He slowly sped up his pace, bobbing his head and taking turns between hollowing his cheeks and sucking and simply humming around Leo’s cock.

 

He had taken his own dick out of his shorts by now and matched his paces as his own orgasm began building inside him.

 

He moaned low and long around Leo’s cock, and finally removed his hand from the base of his cock, taking all of Leo in for as long as he could. He heard the sharp exhale from above as Leo tried not to buck up into his mouth, and not push down too hard on Neymar’s head.

 

“It was for you.” The words were spoken roughly and almost breathless and Neymar looked up suddenly, his eyes tearing up, whether from taking all of Leo into his mouth or from his words he’ll never know.

 

Leo held his gaze, his eyes dark and steady as he repeated slowly, “It was for you.”

 

And Neymar moaned as he came all over his hand because that’s all he had ever needed, Leo’s love.

 

And watching Neymar come had always been enough for Leo and a few moments later Neymar felt him come down his throat as he swallowed.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, both simply enjoying the high from their orgasms, coupled with the peaceful silence around them.

 

Leo backed up then, his dick falling out of Neymar’s mouth with a pop, and he held his head up as he leaned forward again, looking at him eye level, all too serious, waiting.

 

Neymar nodded then, understanding. “It was for me.” He whispered hoarsely.

 

Leo smiled and grabbed a few tissues from the table in front of the couch, cleaning them both off and pulling Neymar onto the couch with him.

 

Afterwards, Neymar laid on the couch cuddled up next to Leo, sharing slow, languid, open-mouthed kisses and he felt at peace.

 

_It was for me._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I basically wrote this at like 1am because I was bored and didn't want to sleep yet haha. But when I saw all those interviews and videos and everyone and their mother saying the penalty was for Neymar, I got the idea. Like why was Neymar so adamant that everyone know it was for him, you know?
> 
> Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
